


Mills and Boon

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [25]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girls view of our fav couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mills and Boon

 

I'm so damn bored! The class is silent, everyone is writing frantically, well everyone except me that is. I'm already done. The test was easy. Really, really easy. I mean honestly, I think Mrs. Marshall must think we're all still nine or something!

So anyway, I'm sitting here bored out of my brain. I'm tapping my foot to this annoying song in my head and Mel is giving me the evil eye. Finally I can't stand it any more. I get up and grab my paper and make my way up to the front. Anna has her bag in the middle of the aisle. I trip and bump into Ben. Great, now I'm going to have boy germs for the rest of the day.

As I reach Mrs. Marshall I see that's she's like, totally engrossed in this paperback book, and her cheeks are all flushed and stuff. It's totally weird. Anyway, I don't say anything and she clears her throat and puts the book down and then acts like nothing is wrong.

I give her my test and she tells me to wait while she marks it, I don't mind. I start tapping my foot to that song in my head again and just look around. There's a rainbow outside and the colours are really pretty! Then I get bored and look down at the book Mrs. Marshall placed on her desk. I tilt my head slightly and lean forward so I can read the blurb on the back.

It sounds kind of mushy. It's all about this hunky guy saving this beautiful girl from the dragon. Why can't the girl save herself? That's what I would so totally do! So I'm feeling kinda annoyed the girl can't stand up for herself when I pick the book up and turn it over to look at the front.

Wow! There's this like, really pretty blonde girl draped in the arms of this tall, dark-haired muscular man. And he has muscles in places I never knew you could get muscles, and their like totally looking into each others eyes and stuff. It's so sweet!

But then Mrs. Marshall like totally freaks out! She gives this small cry of alarm and snatches the book from my hands before stuffing it into a drawer under her desk. When she hands me my test back her cheeks are a bright red and she doesn't meet my eye. I glance down at my test. I got an A, awesome!

She motions for me to return to my seat but I just can't resist. "My sister’s boyfriend is totally hotter," I tell her smugly before I turn and head back to my seat.


End file.
